The After Effect
by MollyMaitland
Summary: What happens if Rose not only pulled Darkness from Lissa... but magic too! Im terrible at summaries, but please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

The After Effect

Chapter 1

 _So hi guys! I haven't written a story for a long while now, as I have had so much going on, but I am really going to try make time for this one. I have been re reading the books lately, and have been really inspired to write again, so hopefully, with lots of encouragement from all you guys, I will be able to finish this story! This takes place in Frostbite, although is a little different. Enjoy!_

As I ran towards him I focused in on my target. I threw a punch at his left shoulder, and darted out again. This time I went for his leg, making him stagger, and giving me an opportunity to stake him. I took it, and won, but this time he didn't stop. He picked me up and pushed me up against a wall. It was this part of morning practices that I actually got up for, however rare they were.

I laughed as I looked into his deep brown eyes, but the smile quickly slid off my face once I saw deeper into them. They were filled with passion, and what looked to me like adoration. He quickly cut off all my thoughts however, as his lips connected with mine, and I felt that spark of passion that hit us both so hard. Once e both pulled away for air, we didn't say anything. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, and pulled me close. We stood, embraced, for what felt like eternity to me. Eventually however, as much as either of us didn't want it, we had to part and leave each others company. 'Until next time Roza' he whispered into my ear, and I got the shivers. How could this man have such an effect on me! I laughed at him and lightly punched his shoulder, before skipping out of the gym, to go find my friends.

Once I had showered and changed into my uniform, I found them all in the dining hall. I quickly got my breakfast, 3 different types of doughnuts, and went to sit with them. They were all talking about some amazing spirit thing Lissa had done. I frowned to myself, thinking back to what had happened to her last year. 'What's all this about' I asked.

'Oh it was so cool' said Christian 'Lissa embarrassed Jesse in front of our whole class this morning before breakfast! She read his aura and told everyone about his feelings for the new math teacher!' This made me worry even more. I knew how much spirit Lissa needed to read auras, as it was a new trick to her, and to delve that far made me even more worried. I quickly ate all my breakfast, and made an excuse to leave. I went and sat in my dorm. I pushed into Lissa's mind, immediately sensing the darkness with in her. I readied myself for the shock rage I was about to get, and drew it all out. I sat waiting for it to hit…but it didn't.

I sat in my room for 30 minutes waiting. I realised it wasn't going to come, but then I felt a weird sensation in my head. I had never felt this before, but it felt familiar. All of a sudden I noticed a bruise on my hand. I looked at it. I didn't remember having this, then I realised it was from practise this morning when Dimitri had got a hit on me. I ran my finger over it, and this is when the story gets strange. As I ran my ringer over it, I felt a warmth come over my, and before my eyes, the bruise disappeared. I sat in shock. I had no idea what had happened to me, but then I realised why I had recognised the feeling. It was the feeling that I got when I was in Lissa's head. The feeling of magic. I must have drawn out some of her magic as well as the darkness. The feeling was utterly strange to me. I was a dhampir. I wasn't supposed to wield magic. I decided there and then on the spot that no one would find out about this. Ever. I stood up and set off to my first class, and that's when I felt it hit.

I felt a blinding rage come over me, and it was directed at one of the two people I loved the most. How could he do this to me. Lead me on, and then just discard me when he felt like it. He had no right playing with my feelings like that. I set off to confront him. I found him in the gym, working out. I used my stealth to run at him and aim a punch, but he stopped me immediately. And pinned me to the floor.

Dimitri PoV

I spun round, and saw a VERY angry Rose charging towards me. As I looked at her in the split seconds before she would reach me, I realised this wasn't her. Something had happened to her, taken over her. I knew just stopping her want enough, and pinned her to the floor. The look in her eyes scared me, this wasn't my Roza, and I wanted her back. She screamed at me for around 20 minutes. I didn't listen. I just kept her pinned until she had finished, and then kissed her softly. All of a sudden, the darkness came out of her, and my Roza was back. I pulled her up and into my arms, with her sobbing like a child. 'I need you' she whispered, and it sent all sorts of emotions through me, but I understood. I fired a message to Alberta saying I needed Rose for a training session, and carried her to the log cabin on the outskirts of the school. We both knew what was about to happen.

 _So what did you all think! This chapter was only really to set the scene, and all the action starts in the next chapter! Please review, as I really struggle with motivation, and love to hear from my readers! I would really love it if people sent me ideas for the story, and will give mentions to anyone who does! Thanks for reading everyone and hope to hear off all of you!_

 _Molly Maitland x_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The After Effect

 _Well more happens in this chapter now I have got going! I don't really have much to say other than a big HUGE THANK YOU to all my reviewers who made me feel amazing ;) also, if anyone fancies sending me some ideas for the story, you will get a shout out regardless if I use them or not. Thanks!_

Rose PoV

We lay tangled up in the sheets afterwards for about 30 mins. I couldn't believe I'd finally lost it, after being called a slut for years. I looked up at Dimitri, and our eyes locked. I didn't know how I could feel so much for just one person, but I did. As our brown eyes locked onto each other, we said no words, but we both knew it was time to go, before our precious moment was ruined by some guardian walking in. I giggled to myself imagining the situation.

'What are you smirking at' he asked me, in a low husky voice, his accent stronger than ever. 'I was just imagining what would happen if someone walked in right now' I said, immediately regretting it. 'Will you ever forgive what I have done?' he asked me, with a pain-stricken face. 'No, I won't' I said pausing before continuing 'because you don't need my forgiveness. I asked Dimitri. Don't ever think I didn't want this, because I have been dreaming about this moment since I first set eyes on you'

It looked like I had settled most of his doubt, but some still lingered there. We got up, both of us watching each others body with a hunger, and got dressed. He grabbed my hand, much to my surprise, and gave me a soft sweet kiss. As we walked out, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I put it down to what we had just done, but as the feeling intensified, I started to get worried, then I recognised it. 'Dimitri…there are strigoi on campus' I said, and just as the words came out of my mouth we were surrounded. They swarmed in on us, too many to take out. 'Run Rose' Dimitri shouted, but instead I took up position against him. He turned to me. 'Rose. You have to go' he shouted

'I am not leaving you' I replied but then I realised no-one else knew about this. 'Rose! Tell them BURIA' he yelled, and I was off. Running to save lives, in a battle as serious as this.

Once I reached the guardians I told them everything that had happened, and the key word, Buria. They didn't believe me until I said that and then, well I don't know. Guardians were running everywhere, but I was focused on one person. Lissa. I grabbed Eddie, who was just walking past, and dragged him with me. 'I need you to help me get to the moroi quarters' He looked at me strangely, until he saw what was outside, and he knew. If it was anyone else, they would have just walked off, but it was Eddie, the guy who I had been through so much with. He didn't say anything, just merely nodded. As we were in the guardian hall, we ran to the store weapons room. We normally wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near, but the place was eerily quiet. We grabbed two spare stakes, not that there were many as most of the room had been cleared out, and set off on our mission. We decided it would be best to head around the church, as that would avoid most open spaces. As soon as we set outside, we saw the devastation, and glanced at each other. While the guardians were holding out, the strigoi just kept coming, and we were losing guradians. We needed to get to Lissa as soon as possible. Just as we were nearing the moroi quarters, we were jumped on by two strigoi. I staked mine almost immediately, as he underestimated my speed, and ran to help Eddie. After we had staked him, Eddie gave me a nod of thanks, and all of a sudden, we bumped into no one other than Christian Ozera.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur to me. We discovered Lissa was safe, and Eddie agreed to stay with her and other moroi, whilst I went out to help. When I reached my first strigoi, I staked him equally quickly, but was soon surrounded as I was challenged by older strigoi. I realised I had just been lucky with my first few, and that I might have just run to my death. All of a sudden, 3 of them lit up like huge strigoi fireworks. I turned round and saw Christian. 'quick' he shouted. 'I cant hold this for long'. I quickly staked the ones on fire, with the fire holding the others attention whilst I did it, and then the rest lit up.

Te night carried on like that. Me staking, Christian firing, and then, as we hunted for more, we realised there were no more, we had finished. I suddenly sagged, by battle weary body finally giving in. Christian and I said no words, only looked at each other. This was not a day to be proud of, this was a day of mourning. As I surveyed the battle scene, I saw all the fallen guards, then one thought hit me. Dimitri.

I said goodbye to Christian, who went back to reassure Lissa, and I set off to find the love of my life. Once the sun started to rise, so did my worry. I should have found him by now. I headed back to the headquarters, in hope that he was there. Once I arrived, and asked of him immediately. 'Rose' said Alberta, 'Don't over react, but he has been taken', and like that my world came crashing down. I started screaming and shouting, which soon turned into hysterical tears. Alberta guided me back to my room, and stopped with me until the tears dried up. She told me they were sending out a rescue mission as we spoke, and that she would come back with news.

I just sat there. I felt a strange emptiness in me. I sat there for hours, doing nothing, then I heard the door click. I looked up and saw Alberta, and by the look on her face, I knew it wasn't good news. I decided, there and then, that I would find him. I would save him.

 _So I know this sounds so much like the book, but I promise you it changes next chapter! Please review I love hearing from all you guys!_

 _MollyMaitland_

 _x_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Hi guys! I have been gone for so long because of numerous reasons, but I'm back now! A huge thank you to luciinwaters for an amazing review packed with ideas I could use. Go check her out she's fabby! Anyway. Here it is, not too sure where it can go but anyway._

There was a huge hole within me. One nothing could fill, not Lissa, not even doughnuts. I stood up, feeling slight dizziness from crying too much, and started packing my bag. I could only take essentials as I would have to carry them myself. There was no-one around after the strigoi attack, so I snuck out easily, avoiding a few students who were running to their dorms to escape this place with their rich moroi families. As I walked out of the gates, I looked back on what I was leaving behind. For most students it was a well-loved school, however much they thought they hated it, but to me it was my home, my childhood. I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I turned and carried on walking, refusing to let them start again.

After I had been walking for about an hour, I decided it would be safe to venture out onto the road and try to hitch hike a lift to the airport, or as near as I could get, but as I began to make my way towards it, I noticed a trail of blood. I felt my nerve endings immediately become on edge. I followed the trail for a while, when I noticed a lump at the end of it, a human shaped lump. 'This could be a trap' I thought, yet carried on towards it, with my stake out. The closer I got to it, the more it looked like someone I knew. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It must be, but as I got up to it, I realised it wasn't. It was him. I threw myself to the ground, but he was gone. I had promised myself never to do it again, but this was a life or death matter. I reached into Lissa's head, and pulled all the magic I could from her. I knew she would feel this, but I didn't really care at the moment, and I didn't care about the side effects that would affect the both of us, twice as bad as if Lissa had used the magic.

I placed my hands on his cold heart, and summoned everything I had in me. I felt the magic rush through my hands, the wonderful feeling that I can't describe, and then I looked back at him. He hadn't moved at all, but then all of a sudden his eyes shot open and he looked straight up at me. My tears started all over again, but this time from happiness. He slowly sat up, looking at his bloodstained body in wonder. 'What happened' he asked me. 'You died' I choked out, before being overcome with tears. He held me until they stopped. I realised then that I was going to have to tell someone about my secret, but then I felt it. A strange sensation in my mine, similar to the one I had with Lissa, but different in some way.

I pushed a thought through my mind, of when I first healed my hand, and I saw his eyes widen in shock. I couldn't do this with Lissa. She could only speak to me, or I could see what she was doing in the present, not send memories to each other. 'I need to know if you can do it too' I told him. He frowned in concentration, and all of a sudden I saw a mini Dimitri handing his sister a birthday cake. Shit. 'I think we're shadow kissed Dimitri' I said, but no. This wasn't shadow kissed, because we were both Dhampir's. This was something completely new. I couldn't deal with this right now. 'Look, we need to get out of here before someone finds out' I said, but then I realised this completely destroyed my hitch hiking plans. We couldn't get in a strangers car like this. I would have to go back to get supplies.

'I am going to go back to the academy when it is night' I said. 'I will get you some clothes and a car somehow, and then I will pick you up exactly here in 1 and a half hours'.

'No Roza, you can't. What if someone finds out? You have my blood all over your clothes.'

'I am better to go than you, your still dead remember' and at that I set off, running through the dark, aiming to get there just when everyone would be in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go, hope you enjoy! Thanks to my amazing reviewers._

' _I am better to go than you, your still dead remember' and at that I set off, running through the dark, aiming to get there just when everyone would be in bed._

 **Rose Pov**

I arrived around 30 minutes later, panting hard after my sprint back. I was so glad he made me run. I paused for around 10 minutes, to catch my breath, and tore off my blood-soaked hoodie. Thank god it had only soaked in in places. I set off at a brisk walk, through the gates, which were still unguarded, and went to the guardian's dorm. I asked the lady on duty which his room was, as I 'needed to check my practice times' and ran to his room. I opened the door, and immediately smelt his intoxicating aftershave, it smelt like home.

His room was neat and tidy, everything had a place. This was just how I would have pictured it. As I walked to his wardrobe to grab some clothes, I noticed a picture frame by his bed. Curiosity dragged me towards it, and I picked it up. On it was a photo of his old charge I assumed. There was also a photo of his family. As I studied their faces I saw him in them. He must miss them so much. All of a sudden I had to take a sudden glance at the last photo. It was me, taken when I was smiling looking at something far away. I wondered when he had taken this, I didn't remember it. It warmed my heart to think he saw me every time he went to bed, and I was the first thing he saw when he woke. I stuffed it in my bag, as I didn't know when we would be back, and it was one of the only personal things I had found in his room.

I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts, as well as some hoodies, and a different duster, as the one he was wearing was torn and mucky. I also grabbed a few western novels, to keep him happy, and then ran out the room and shut the door silently. I knew I couldn't be seen leaving a guardians room with a bag stuffed full of clothes, that, so I opted for the fire escape. I sneaked down, making sure to stay low and into the walls, and checked the coast was clear before running out of it, straight into guardian Stan Alto. I knew he would shout, and not let me go, so I went on the offense, and went in to knock him unconscious.

 **Dim Pov**

I was just sat, with my back against a tree, when all of a sudden I was pulled into Rose's head. So this was what it was like. It felt strange, as I had only seen this happen before, seen the glazed look rose had when she was with Lissa. Rose was kicking arse. I could see she was fighting guardian Alto, and she was very clearly better than him. There was no-one else around, and he had a bleeding nose. He had no chance. I was filled with pride at how far she had come from when I had picked her and Lissa up. I watched as she got a hit in on his stomach, and took advantage of this by hitting him repeatedly until he hit the floor. She then took one final blow to the head, and he was unconscious. She checked for a pulse, before grabbing a bag that was flung on the floor, and set off. That would sting in the morning, I thought to myself, before I was jolted back into my own world by a twig snapping near me.

 **Rose Pov**

I had kicked ass like a boss, I had the more difficult task of stealing a car. I knew where they were, that wasn't the problem, but getting into them was. As I neared the car park, I saw many beautiful, fast, small cars, but realised they just wouldn't be practical. Damn. I found the perfect car once I had got nearer, a black SUV with tainted windows. I put my hand on the door, but it was locked. I tried to pull some magic from Lissa, but realised there wasn't any there. How strange. I tried to pull some from me, and discovered I must have had some left from when I healed Dimitri. With that, I sent a blast of air directly into the lock, and to my amazement, it unlocked. What was even better was that there were some keys for it on the passenger seat. I quickly started the car up, and sped out of the academy, leaving a trail of dust. As I was driving, I fired a message to Dimitri, telling him I was on the way. I didn't get a message back, but I assumed he had just fallen asleep; after all, coming back from the dead is hard work!

 **Dim Pov**

I spun round, to the direction where I heard the twig snap, but nothing was there. I clutched my stake close to me, and set off to find out where the sound had come from. It was still light, so I didn't worry, but it was still unsettling to think someone had been watching me. Who knows how long they had been there. As I got closer, I could see someone standing behind a tree. I didn't know who, or what, they were, but I went closer to have a look, better to be safe than sorry. Once they had seen me, they came charging forward, with something in their hand. It was a young male, about my age, but they were no match to me. I quickly disarmed him, and knocked him unconscious. He was human, which was strange to think why they wanted me. I sent a message to Rose to hurry up, as we had a tail, and she replied quickly that she was almost there. I started off towards the road , when I saw her screech to a stop beside me. I really needed to get behind the wheel, or she would kill us both.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy this update! I didn't get many reviews last chapter, which I was a bit upset about, so please review!_

Chapter 5

Dim Pov

We were driving through the countryside. I had persuaded Rose to pull over earlier on, to let me drive, so now we were still safe, and not dead on the side of some road. I looked over at her. She was asleep, breathing softly. I reached over and moved a bit of hair out of her eyes. She looked so young when she was sleeping, like all her worries were gone, and I felt guilt at what I had done to her. All of this was my fault. All of this shadow kissed business. I still couldn't get my head round it. I had a bond to Rose. I wondered if this would affect our relationship. Then I had a horrible thought. If she could see the things I had been through, would she still want me? All the damage I had been through, I had locked it away from her, to protect her, and keep her my only way out when times get tough. I was jolted from my thoughts when she started stirring, and opened her sleepy eyes to look up at me. 'Do you want me to take over comrade?' she asked. I shook my head, but truth be told, I needed a rest. 'We can pull over soon if you want' I said, and she nodded.

After around half an hour, I saw a sign for a remote B&B, and turned off to it. So remote, it turned out, that even we couldn't find it for a while. It was prefect. I parked the car, and got out, going to Rose's door to open it for her. I opened it, but she slammed it shut, before opening it herself, with a smirk on her face. I couldn't help laughing. I went and got the bags out of the back, being careful to leave one for Rose to take, to prevent me from getting a slap, and locked the car. We walked over to the small B&B, when I realised we couldn't afford two rooms. I stopped in my tracks. 'Rose…I…We can only afford one room' I stuttered out. She laughed and grabbed my arm. 'I was planning that anyway' she said, and made me gulp.

The woman at the desk smiled at us, obviously pleased she had some guests, and got us the room. As we followed her, I looked all around where we were going, memorising the layout, should something happen. The hotel was decorated old fashioned, like what would have been fashionable 20 years ago, but it was nice. It reminded me of home. I snapped back into reality, and caught up to the woman and Rose, who were waiting for me outside of our room. Once the lady had left, I told Rose to wait outside the room, took the bag off her, and went inside, putting the bags on the couch. I knew this would get me a slap at least, but I didn't care. I went back out, and scooped Rose up into my arms, before carrying her into the room and laying her on the bed. I was right. She punched me in the arm, as I went to shut the door, but I just smiled at the frown on her face.

When I walked back to the bed, she grabbed me, and pulled me down on top of her, before kissing me ferociously. I kissed her back hard, and pinned her to the bed. I ran my hands through her hair, trying to deepen the kiss, while feeling her silky locks. She grabbed by shirt pulling it up, and I helped her take it off. I liked where this was going. I started to take her shirt off in return, and then kissed the side of her neck, much to her appreciation, as I could tell from the moans she was making. Once I was done, she returned the favour. Feeling her lips and teeth graze my skin made me go crazy. She tugged at my trousers, trying to get them off, so I helped her, pulling hers off at the same time. I leaned back, admiring her in just bra and pants, hair flowing. She was like a goddess to me I swooped back down, tugging her bra and pants off as I did, and she did the same to me. God I needed this woman. I couldn't believe the affect she had on me. Afterwards, we lay tangled together, under the sheets. She was slowly running her hands up and down my chest, and it felt so good. Just as I was about to roll back on top of her, I noticed a car pulling into the carpark, with blacked out windows. I recognised them immediately.


End file.
